Persona Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Arcana
by MsBowser
Summary: After he thought his journey was over, Minato is send to another world to save a world from the brink of darkness, but now he's a Pokémon and worse of all he has forgot everything. Now teamed up with an eevee named Ashley, will he find out the truth or be stuck in endless darkness? Minato x OC
1. Prolouge An Adventure to Come

**Disclaimer: I don't have copyrights of anything in the Persona games.**

**"Master, are you ok?" the beautiful silver hair woman asked. **The old man with the long nose was concentrating for a long time now possibly for hours.** "Your concerning me, is it about our guest right now?" **Their current guest, Yu Narukami was dealing with a murder mystery in the little town of Inaba. Their he and his friends are defeating shadows in the T.V World with their personas. He thought for a moment and answered. "Margaret, do you recall the story your sister told you?"** "Yes, of course, about the young man who sacrificed his life to save humankind from bringing the Fall."** The man nod and sighed.** "Minato Arisato, such a courageous young man with a big heart." "Yes master, but what about him?** **"It seems his journey is not over yet."** **"But Master, there's no way he can off the Seal, you know what will happen!"** **Margaret****"Yes I know, but the place he will be going to is on the verge of a dark future and destruction." **Margaret sighed and looks at book in her hand.** "Will he need of our assistance?" "In due time Margaret, but give him time to get familiar with the new place around him." "Yes sir."**


	2. Chapter 1 A Mysterious Past & Friendship

Disclaimer- I don't own any Pokémon or Persona characters. I only own my O.C which is myself.

? POV

Ugh, my body feels so stiff right now. It feels like I haven't moved in very long time and my head is in so much pain. I suddenly see thousands of images pass by. The most common of the images was a green full moon, a pool of blood, thousands of monsters, a gun that had S.E.E.S on it and a mechanical girl, but wait are these my memoires because I don't remember anything any of that. The only thing I remember is darkness, grief, pain, dread. Is this a dream or reality?

"**I will always protect you."** That voice sounds familiar but I just think of it but when heard that voice I feel happy. "Hey are you ok?" This voice sounded different but very close by. "Hey, please wake up." I was shaken awake and when I open my eyes I saw a big, beautiful beach. "Where am I?" "You're finally awake, I was worrying." I turned around and saw a small creature that brown and has yellow fur on its neck and tail.

I just stood their dumbstruck and wondering what it was and where am I? "I was worrying on why you weren't moving, so I tried to awake you." "Do you remember how you ended up passed out?" I shook my head no. "Anyway my name is Ashley and yes I know it's a weird name for an Eevee." "So I have never seen you around before." "It's nice to meet you Ashley and I don't if I have been here before because I don't remember much of anything." "Wait what, well can you at least remember your name." My name… Ah I remember. "Minato… Minato Arisato." "Wow and here I thought I had a weird name, then again it made be a common name for a Charmander like yourself."

Wait what is she talking about? I go to edge of the water and I saw that my body was completely orange with a yellow underbelly and my tail was on fire. I was just trying to process what was going because I know more sure what she said didn't add up. "Uhhh… Are you sure you're ok?" I must have been lost in thought, so I nodded yes. "Ahhhhhh!" I hear her scream and I saw her knocked down. "Are you ok?" "No" "Well that was easy." We looked up and saw two purple Pokémon. "Not you two!" I saw that they had a rock with them. "Hey my Relic Fragment, give it back!" She then tackle her way them but was dodged out of the way. "Wimp." I knew what I had to to.

I bolted for them and scratch them with my claws. "Ow, what the?" "You heard her, give it back." Psst, Koffing who is that?" "I don't know Zubat, but if he thinks he beat us, he is so wrong." I started to pick up Ashley's whatever she called it. "Minato, Look out!" Before I think about it, I was attack rapidly. "Ugh, no." "Minato!" "Man, your both wimps, see ya." "No give it back." She then starts tackling them rapidly. I manage to stand up. I knew I had to do something but what?

**Thou art I and I am thou.** That voice was echoing though my mind. **Go one and release your energy.** Ashley was still fighting but was severely weak. "Minato, why are you glowing?" They turn around and saw I was glowing in blue energy. "What are you doing wimp?' Koffing in a worried tone. I didn't what I was doing but I just knew. I then pointed my fingers in the form of a gun towards my head. "PER…SON…A" Then I heard the sound off breaking glass and metal creature appear atop my head. **Thou art I and I am thou. From the seal of thou soul I have return. I am Orpheus, master of strings.** "Orpheus, Agi." He then blasted them with small burst of fire. "Zubat, let's bolted out of here."

After they were gone, Orpheus disappeared and a card came floating down. The Fool Arcana, I knew it well. I walk to Ashley and handed here rock back. "Thanks, but what the heck was that?" "I don't much myself, but I what I call a Persona." "That's an awesome power you have, can I ask you a question?" "Sure anything you want." "Minato, can you please join an exploration team with me?" I didn't know what that was, but joining a team seem familiar. "Sure, I would to." "Really, thank you Minato!" she said hugging me. This going to be an exciting, I can tell all ready.

**Man that was exciting right. Minato will fight with Persona a few times in this story. What will happen next, find out next time or go play the game yourself :D **


End file.
